


A Root in a Court of Snakes

by Myqueenmarceline



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Attempted Murder, Conspiracy, F/F, I'm trying my best, POV Alternating, POV alternates at the author's will, Rating May Change, Root is a spy, Shaw is a captain of the guard, Slow Burn, Some John Reese/Harold Finch, Tags May Change, The US government is a kingdom, but that is a side pairing, i am gay, title is awful
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24083080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myqueenmarceline/pseuds/Myqueenmarceline
Summary: When Captain Shaw of the American Royal Guard meets Lady Samantha Groves, she knew she was in trouble...
Relationships: Root | Samantha Groves/Sameen Shaw
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	1. Royal Introductions

It had been raining all day when she finally showed up. Thunder rumbled occasionally, but it was mostly the kind of slow, steady rain that soaked through wool and rusted chain mail. Shaw rested her hand on the pommel of her sword, hearing the sound of horse’s hooves striking against the muddy ground.

Shaw glanced up at the sky, then looked back at the approaching carriage. She’d gotten the worst job today: escorting all the new nobles in to meet the king. Most of them either barely acknowledged her existence, or tried to make a pass at her. Being on one of the most elite knight squads in the kingdom wasn’t worth shit when there wasn’t a war going on; she was constantly stuck on babysitting duty.

She didn’t bother putting a smile on her face as she walked down to greet the carriage, pushing the footman so he could hurry and meet the carriage right as it stopped. She stood a bit behind him, glancing around to check for any threats. There had been one attempt for an assassin to slip their way in through the servants’ quarters, but Root knew all too well that the best killers would come as nobles in disguise.

“Well hello there.” A smooth female voice greeted Shaw, and Shaw could only stare as the beautiful woman stepped out of her carriage. She wore an extremely well-fitted emerald green dress, and her golden jewelry was far more subtle and flattering than most of the women who came to court. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“The pleasure is all mine, my lady.” Shaw had repeated the words so many times that they had essentially lost all meaning; just another pleasantry she was supposed to recite.

“Oh please, just call me Miss Root.” The woman held out her hand, and Shaw obediently took it and bowed before her.

Anyone coming to visit the king for the ball had to be at the very top of the upper crust, and this ‘Root’ seemed to be no exception. She was single, and probably looking for a spouse if the way she was dressed was any indication. Most likely harmless, but Shaw would check up on her afterwards. There was a guest list somewhere around here, but with over one hundred families in attendance the king had decided that it would be better for the guards to go around to each individual room later instead of interrogating them in front of the palace.

Everything seemed as it was supposed to be, and there was only one more step of the routine for Shaw to complete. “May I see your invitation, please?”

“Of course.” Root reached into a jewelled pouch strapped to her waist, and pulled out a rolled parchment. The seal was still intact, red wax firmly indicating the royal crest.

Shaw broke the seal with a sharp snap, unrolling the parchment. The invitation was legitimate; even the lettering was penned in the king’s special black ink with an undertone of blue. Apparently, the woman standing before Shaw was _Miss Samantha Groves_ , of York Seaport.

“Please come this way, Sam—Root.” Shaw handed the paper back and turned around, scanning the courtyard one last time. No changes, so Shaw had to keep to the maddeningly boring status quo.

“Of course.” Root fell into step, following Shaw much closer than most nobles did. She was practically pressed to Shaw’s side, walking confidently as if she knew the palace already.

Shaw couldn’t remember her, but that didn’t really say much. There were so many nobles visiting the palace that it was impossible to keep track of them all. As long as her face didn’t resemble any of the enemies Shaw had faced down on the battle field, Root was probably fine.

“Are you excited for the festivities?” Root asked, walking a bit faster so they could be side by side.

“I am sure they will be lovely,” Shaw said, keeping her tone neutral. She wished the nobles would have more interesting conversation.

“Really. I would have thought you would enjoy them more if you could participate.” Root’s small smile was confidential, she was letting Shaw in on a secret.

So, she was one of _those_ kinds of nobles. It wasn’t often that Shaw specifically was approached, but most of the guards had to deal with bored nobles coming on to them. Maybe Root was here for a little more than just a political alliance. Shaw couldn’t do anything without provoking hell from Root’s family, but she couldn’t deny that the Lady was nice to look at. She supposed she could play along, just a little bit.

“That would mean disobeying the king’s orders, and putting everyone at risk.” Shaw straightened her shoulders, glancing over at Root as she spoke. “I would be terribly irresponsible if I even contemplated doing it.”

Before Root could answer, they turned left into the final corridor. The hall’s vaulted ceilings arched up above them, marble and gold framing the murals on the ceiling. No matter how many times Shaw walked through the hall, she always looked up. She tried to scan it neutrally as if she was just looking for a hidden archer, but she really just enjoyed seeing the art.

They both fell silent as they passed the guards stationed along the corridor, and Shaw nodded to one of them. His helmet wiggled a bit, and Shaw knew that was the best nod the guard could do without making a disturbing clanking noise. This armour was ridiculous; it was too heavy to move properly in and it meant that the guards were essentially glorified statues.

Soon enough, they were both standing right by the large wooden doors that led to the throne room. Shaw stopped next to one of the guard, waiting as Root handed over her invitation to a courtier. The courtier took it and hurried inside to tell the announcer what to say, and Root stood still, waiting expectantly for her name to be called.

“I am afraid this is where I leave you, miss.” Shaw adopted a soldier’s posture, in case anyone caught a glimpse of her as she opened the door.

“Well, thank you for the charming escort. Won’t you tell me your name?” Root asked, smoothing over her shirt.

Shaw hesitated, but Root could always find out her name by asking someone else. If she was asking, then the king would be asking why she was curious, and Shaw didn’t want that kind of attention on her. It was better to just say it now, and then avoid Root later if this became too much.

“Captain Shaw, ma’am.”

“Well, I hope we will be seeing more of each other Captain Shaw.” Root had the audacity to wink at Shaw, walking away as her name was called. Shaw stayed still, watching as the door swung open to reveal the crowded room for a moment before swinging shut with an earsplitting creak.

Once the door closed again, Shaw sighed quietly. Root was undeniably trouble, even if it probably wasn't the murderous kind. At least social crises were out of Shaw’s realm of responsibilities.

That was one noble down, with another thirty-nine scheduled to arrive today. Shaw turned to go back to the front of the palace, wondering if she might be free by sundown. She could use a drink.


	2. Behind the Curtain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to nebula-gaster for beta reading this! I really appreciate it :)

Root smiled to herself as her chamber door closed behind her. Everything was going according to plan so far. She turned a bit, taking in the room she was to be staying in.

It was far richer than anything Root was used to, with delicate needlework on all the cushions and curtains around the four-posted bed. A decorative sword hung over the fireplace, but Root doubted it could be pulled from the solid gold case. She supposed it would have to do.

When the Oracle had told her that she needed to come to this kingdom and prevent the king’s death, she had been skeptical at first. After all, usually her missions involved the opposite. She might be the one most dedicated to the cause, but surely the Oracle had someone else she could trust with this.

Still, Root wasn’t going to question the Oracle now. She had gone and waited at the corner of the road, and the carriage had come by at exactly the right time. When the real Samantha Groves had gotten out to go for a brief walk, Root had easily presented herself as a Holy Sister and asked to accompany her into the woods. Samantha was your typical trusting noble, and Root had easily stolen her clothes and left her tied to a tree.

The Oracle had also been right about her finding a tall, dark companion to aid her on her way. Captain Shaw was definitely tall, and Root hoped they would become companions. She might have come on a bit too strong today, but it couldn’t hurt to playfully flirt a bit more. Who better to show her around the castle than one of its most dedicated guards?

Shaw was still closed off for now, but Root knew that she might prove to be very useful. Shaw couldn't have risen so far in the ranks without being completely loyal to the king, and being used to protecting him from threats. Root couldn’t tell her what was going on just yet, but if she dropped enough hints then Shaw might pick up on it. She seemed like more than just a meat-headed guard. At the very least, she had a keen sense of observation, and would be able to pick up on details that only someone living in the castle could notice.

Root wasn’t sure exactly when the assassination attempt would take place—the Oracle would never work in such an easy, transparent way—but she had a general idea. It was likely to happen happen near the end of this month of festivities. After spending so much time near each other, old tensions between nobles would re-emerge, and some of them were inevitably going to decide that killing the king would solve their problems.

Unfortunately, the Oracle seemed to think otherwise. Root’s missions always involved creating peace. She was the one who killed warlords before they established themselves as masters of a region, or corrupt despots whose policies would result in hundreds of deaths if they were left unchecked. Root herself was just a repurposed tool of violence; the Oracle had sent a wizard to guide her away from her life as an amoral assassin.

Now Root had truly gone up in the world. She was a servant to something far greater than she was, and she did anything that was asked of her. It did not truly matter to her how things developed in the future, so long as her Oracle was happy, she would be happy too. The Oracle had sent her to this kingdom specifically because of her loyalty, and even then she had warned that this mission might test her.

Root was more than ready to handle such a test. She had bled and cried for the Oracle already, and she would do it again in a heartbeat. She had even become deaf in one ear after a fight, but the Oracle’s words still continued to echo gently in her mind.

For now, she had to focus on her mission. Even if the murderer might not have decided to kill yet, it was never too early to begin surveillance. Root would scope out everyone at the feast tonight, and try to figure out who might be interested in the throne.

She wandered over to the trunks the servants had placed in the corner of the room, running her fingers over the edge of the nearest one. Some of Samantha’s clothes had been unpacked, but Root wasn’t particularly interested in any of them. She wanted something that was more her style.

It couldn’t hurt to check in before she prepared herself. Root reached into her dress, and pulled out a small golden pendant. She cradled it, feeling the static of magic crackle up her arms. At first the power had burned, but now it barely prickled her skin. It was like the feeling of a warm fire blazing at your hearth, welcoming you home.

“So, what am I wearing to the ball tonight?” She asked, tilting her head as she waited for an answer.

When the Oracle spoke, it was always quiet. Her whispers seemed to be coming from the back of Root’s neck, curling up inside her head like smoke. Sometimes it was words, other times only a single image, so strong that it pulled Root towards it with steps that weren’t her own.

Today, it was only a vague impression. Root followed the feeling, walking over to the second chest and opening it up. Right at the top of it lay a delicate sapphire ball gown, with calming swirls of silver embroidered over the sleeves and skirt. It was absolutely perfect.

As Root traced the patterns with her finger, she felt the magic slowly fading away. Once it was gone, Root brought the necklace up to her lips and gently kissed it. She knew that the Oracle probably couldn’t feel her affection, but she still did it anyways. It comforted her to feel the warm metal and know that she wasn’t alone. She slipped the chain over her head, letting the pendant rest close to her chest again.

She could very well have dressed by herself, but a noblewoman would never do that. So she walked back over to her night table, and rang the small bell sitting on her night table to call for a servant. She sat back down on the bed again, crossing her legs as she waited patiently. Everything was going according to plan, and Root would make sure it stayed that way.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first person of interest fic, but I hope y'all enjoy it!


End file.
